Goodbye
by icewolf8
Summary: The end of Jack and Ennis. Please R&R. Even thought I know I'm gonna get yelled at
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ain't that smart.

He was crying. Crying over the desolation he was feeling. Crying with the heartbreak. He had to pull over a few times to clear the tears from his eyes. The last time he pulled over was near the ranch. He just sat there letting the tears dry and smoking a cigarette. _Guess he doesn't love me,_ he thought. _Maybe all this is just a big fling for him. Something to do one day and laugh off the next. Well, fuck him. I'm tired of bein' kicked all the time. Don't need him no how._ With that decision made, he started his truck and drove on up to his folks place.

Walking up to the house, he saw his momma come outside to meet him. Taking one look at him she knew something had happened. Without saying a word she just hugged him to her, letting him cry on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Jack. It's gonna be alright. Come on inside and sit down," she said trying to soothe him. Getting him inside and sitting him down at the table, she poured him a cup of coffee and sat down across from him with her own.

"Where's Pa?" he asked.

"He's over helping the Johnson's put a new well in. Seems the old one got too plugged up to use anymore. He should be back in time for dinner. Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing much to talk about, Momma."

"Ok. We'll just sit here in silence for a bit then," she said knowing it was the quickest way to get him to talking. All momma's have their ways and this one was hers.

"He don't want me, Momma. He sent me a card telling me he got divorced. Now why would he do that if he didn't want me up here, huh? He had to've known I'd come up here just on the off chance. But, when I got there he told me I couldn't stay. Said he had the girls for the weekend. Said something bout missing them last month cause of a round-up. I can't take it no more, Momma. He just keeps coming up with one excuse after another. Guess he don't love me at all like I thought."

"So, what're ya gonna do, now?" she asked taking his hands in hers. She hated seeing him hurting like this and knowing there was nothing she could do. It broke her heart.

"Guess I'm gonna have to tell him goodbye. I can't go on hanging around hoping he'll change his mind." He got up and headed upstairs. When he walked back into the kitchen, she couldn't help the sharp breath she took.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis pulled into his driveway that evening after taking the girls home and stopping off at the bar for a few beers. He wasn't drunk, but, he was buzzing pretty good as he got out of the truck and into the shack he called home. It wasn't till he started to open the door that he noticed the box laying there. Wondering what it was he picked it up and carried it inside and laid it on the table while he took off his coat and hat. Looking at it he noticed a letter taped to the top of the box with the words "Read First" written across the envelope in what looked to be Jacks handwriting. Somehow he just knew it was bad news. He still felt like shit turning Jack away like he had. He was still kicking his own ass for not letting him stay, but, he knew that what Jack wanted was just not possible. Two fellas just could not live together and survive. After sitting there for what felt like hours just staring at the box and downing two beers, he finally decided to see what Jack had to say.

_Cowboy,_

_I know this is a short letter, but, most of what I have to say _

_Can be found in the box. Don't open it till after ya read this._

_First off, I shouldn't have done what I did. It was foolish of me_

_To just show up out of the blue. I shoulda realized that ya'd _

_Never change, not even for me. Guess I finally got the message._

_Took me long enough to see that ya don't feel for me what I've _

_Felt for ya since seeing ya outside Aguirre's office that day. _

_Guess what I'm trying to say is, goodbye, Cowboy. Guess it _

_Just took getting kicked to the curb enough times for this _

_Dog to finally get what ya been saying these past eight years._

_Have a good life, Cowboy._

_Rodeo_

After reading the letter twice, he just sat there stunned. The first emotion was anger, as a beer bottle took flight across the room to smash against the wall the words "Jack Fucking Twist" following it. The second was heartbreak, as though someone was burying a dull knife in his chest. _No, not someone. Jack Fucking Twist is doin it. He's the one cutting my heart out. Pulling my guts out hand over fist._

Finally, pulling himself together as best he could, he decided to open the box. When he looked inside the only sound you could hear was the sound a soul makes when it shatters.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Ennis's sent his truck flying down the highway hoping he wouldn't get stopped. After getting off work he'd decided that he just had to take a drive to clear his head, so, he'd hopped into his truck and headed towards Casper. After what had happened last month with Jack and his letter, Ennis now felt himself to be a free man with nothing to tie him down but the two precious loves in his life.

All the way over to Casper, the only thoughts he had were what he'd be doing with the girls next weekend. He wanted to take them to Yellowstone, but, wasn't sure if they even wanted to go. He knew Junior might have plans for them, but, Francine was another matter. Lately she hadn't wanted to talk to him and always seemed to avoid him when he was around. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what was going on. Junior couldn't tell him anything cause she didn't have a clue either, seems Francine wasn't telling anyone what the problem was. Well, whatever it was it'd have to wait till next weekend.

Arriving in Casper he headed straight for the motel where he had a rendezvous. After meeting his new friend in a bar in Cheyenne last month, he'd been counting down the days till this weekend rolled around. Pulling up near the room, he got out and discretely looked around before knocking on the door.

"Bout time ya got here. Thought ya mighta changed yer mind," the rooms occupant said as the door was opened far enough to let Ennis slip inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his divorce, Jack Twist had been going from town to town looking for the right type of livestock to add to his folks place. With the settlement he'd gotten from the divorce he had more than enough money to through into the venture, though he still didn't get along with his daddy. Hence, the reason he kept going out of town to find what he was looking for.

After leaving Denver following the last auction, he'd stopped in a bar to have a few when he ran across a long tall stranger who offered to buy him a beer. They got to talking and found they had some things in common and ended the night steaming up a motel room. The next morning, they made tentative plans to meet up again the following month up near Jacks home in Lightning Flats the stranger saying he'd be passing close by there on his way to Montana.

The following month, Jack was sitting in the room he'd rented for the night. He was laying back on the bed watching T.V. when there came a knock. When he opened the door, there stood the stranger on the other side. Remembering the joke they'd made last time, Jack couldn't help but say;

"Come on in, the waters fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, the end?


	3. Chapter 3

In a lonely motel in the middle of Wyoming, two stranger come together on the lonely crossroads of life. Their meeting starts out slow and gentle for the first five seconds. Soon they're going at it so hard even the animals would be amazed. About the only thing they take care with are their shirts.

One stranger is tall with dirty-blond hair and chocolate eyes with a touch of honey. He has a weather beaten face that has seen a lot of the outdoors. He has always been slow to smile, but, quick to anger especially if someone he loves is in danger. When he's angry, he strikes with the speed of a rattlesnake and is just as deadly. When he decides to love ya, though, his love knows no boundaries. His passion runs very deep. Even in the grip of passion, he takes his white checked shirt off and folds it very carefully.

The other stranger is the exact opposite. He has hair the color of obsidian and eyes the color of a perfectly faceted sapphire. His sense of humor knows no bounds, but, he also wears his heart on his sleeve which causes him a lot of problems. He is quick to smile and slow to anger. His anger, when unleashed, is comparable to a cobra, you don't know you've been hit till it's too late. Overall, he's a kid at heart. Even though his blood is boiling and his heart is singing with passion, he folds his denim shirt very carefully.

Both are quiet for awhile afterwards, just laying their enjoying a cigarette and each others company.

"Ya ever do this before?"

"Only once, bout 12 years ago."

"Yeah? What happened? If ya don't mind my askin that is."

"Nah. Don't mind. Was 19 at the time. Was herdin' sheep on a mountain out in the middle of nowhere with this other fella. We got on pretty good for the time we was up there, but, had to come down a month early, went our separate ways."

"What happened to that fella?"

"Well, we met up again bout four years later, both of us married with children. Met up a few times a year up till last year. Never saw him again after that."

"That's hard."

"Sure enough."

The next morning they left the motel and went their separate ways making plans for the following month.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok. Left y'all some very obvious clues here. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, folks, this is for those that have been painstakingly putting the pieces together. I've taken ideas I've gotten from reading other stories and pieced them together to come up with this one. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finally, pulling himself together as best he could, he decided to open the box. When he looked inside the only sound you could hear was the sound a soul makes when it shatters._

Riverton, WY., 1976

Inside the box, neatly folded with care, was a blue denim shirt. Pulling it out, Ennis looked at it with tears in his eyes. Running his fingers over it he stopped at a stain on the left sleeve. It looked like rust, but, he knew it was the blood from the broken nose he'd had 13 years ago. Looking closer, he noticed what appeared to be another shirt tucked inside. Pulling it out a bit, he was shocked to see that it was the one he'd thought lost on the mountain. Suddenly, another object in the box caught his attention. Pulling out another note he couldn't believe what was written on it.

_Cowboy,_

_If you've ever really loved me as much as I've loved you_

_Then bring these shirts back to me and I'll know we have a chance._

_If not then ya might as well burn them and any bridges connecting us._

_Hope to see ya soon._

_Love,_

_Rodeo_

Suddenly, he had another Jack Fuckin Twist mission.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lightning Flat, WY. 1976

Sitting at the table sipping on his coffee, Jack seemed lost in his own world. Finally, he looked at his momma.

"Ya think it worked, Ma?"

"Don't rightly know, Son. But, if this fella is anything like what ya described, we should know something soon."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a truck pulling in the drive awfully fast. After looking out the window, Jack moved into the living room while his momma answered the door.

"Can I help ya, Sir?"

"I'm looking for Jack Twist, Ma'am. Is he here?"

"And you are?"

"Ennis, Ma'am. Ennis Del Mar."

"Well, Mr. Del Mar, won't ya come in and sit a spell? Jack should be back soon."

"Thank ya, Ma'am."

"Can I get ya some coffee? Some cherry cake?"

"Coffee would be fine, Ma'am, but, I can't eat no cake right now."

Setting a cup down in front of him, she sat and looked at the man her son was in love with. She had to admit he was a right handsome man. Her first words almost made him spit his first sip out.

"So, do ya love him?"

"What?"

"Ya heard me, Mr. Del Mar," she said giving him a stern look. "I know what's been done, and, I know what needs to be done. Either ya love him or ya don't. Which is it?"

"I ain't no queer, Ma'am."

"Mr. Del Mar, for as long as I've lived ain't no one said that love had anything to do with whether or not ya were queer. If love has to have qualifications it would never survive in this world. And, as far as I know, last time I checked, God doesn't make mistakes. Love is not a sin, Son."

After pondering her words for a bit, Ennis swallowed a few times trying to find his voice. "Well, Ma'am, I guess I'd have to say that I do love your son, but, it ain't right. Two men aren't supposed to love each other. And two fellas livin together, well, that's just askin for trouble. My daddy done showed me what happens to those kinda fellas."

"Well, Mr. Del Mar, I can't rightly disagree with ya, Bible says it ain't right, but, I also like to think that the good Lord gave us all brains for a reason. And, like I said, He doesn't make mistakes. Ya can't choose who ya fall in love with, Son. Jack told me what happened to ya as a boy, and I gotta say, and I hope I don't offend ya any, but, yer daddy don't sound like any kinda man to be showin' ya things like that. I would laid into Jack's daddy if he'd done something like that to my boy. But, look at it this way, it just means ya'd have to be more careful than those fellas apparently were."

"Yes, Ma'am, I realize that, but, try as I might I can't think of any way of doin it that wouldn't bring trouble eventually. And I gotta tell ya that if Jack ever got hurt because of it, I don't know as ho I would be able to go on. I love him something fierce, but, I don't know as how I'd be able to protect him from all those people that would want to hurt us just for who we love."

"Answer me this, Son. If ya were to live together, say thirty years or so, and then that was to happen, would be able to say that it was worth it? Would ya be able to say that the love ya two have for each other would be worth any price ya'd have to pay?"

"Well, Ma'am, I can tell ya that just being with Jack is about the only time I'm ever happy, was never that happy with my own wife, but, being apart from him, well, that's the times I wanna just curl up and die cause it hurts so bad. So, I guess I can say truthfully that, yes, I guess it would be worth it."

At that precise moment, Ennis looked up to see a smiling and tearful Jack standing in the doorway to the living room. Staring at each other for a second, they finally met half-way in a bone crushing embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Rodeo. I never meant to hurt ya."

"It's alright, Cowboy, it's alright, I know ya didn't."

Meanwhile, Ma Twist had gone outside and sat in her rocking chair giving the boys some privacy. She knew it would be alright from now on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S. I'm writing this under protest. Lol


End file.
